A cylinder block for an automotive engine is subject to cylinder wear from piston thrust. That is, piston rings sliding on a cylinder wall of the cylinder block as a piston moves up and down cause cylinder wear. Therefore, to prevent or reduce cylinder wear, as shown in FIG. 1, a replaceable cylinder liner 103 that is made of cast iron is provided on the cylinder wall of a cylinder block body 101 or, as shown in FIG. 2, a special treatment is performed on a cylinder wall of a cylinder block 201 such that the cylinder wall is impregnated with silicon 203.
However, when using the cylinder liner 103, which is simply mechanically connected with the cylinder wall, noise may occur in engine operation, and engine performance may deteriorate.
In addition, the cylinder block with the silicon-impregnated cylinder wall has the disadvantages of reduced durability and castability.
To overcome the above drawbacks, in recent years, an aluminum alloy cylinder block impregnated with a ceramic reinforcement material has been developed. However, while pouring molten aluminum alloy into a cylinder block forming mold, the mold should be in a high-pressure state, making it difficult to cast the cylinder block and increasing manufacturing costs.